The proposed work on this Program Project will continue the investigation of developmental processes in attention-perception, cognitive, and socialization-personality. The attention-perception component focuses on the basic units in the selectivity of perception. It includes studies of infants' ability to discriminate form and the ability of older children to perceive representational stimulation such as depth information in pictures and words in the initial stages of reading. More complex perceptual-motor systems are also being investigated in the form of studies of infant hand-eye coordination and studies of the organization of the saccadic eye movement system. The studies of cognitive processes in development include research on children's knowledge of the mental processes of others. In addition children's knowledge of space and the form in which this knowledge is represented are being investigated in both infants and older children. The way children apply knowledge in natural situations is also being examined by observational studies of children in their own homes and by analysis of their tool using ability in problem solving situations. The studies of socialization and personality development begin with the initial social bonding of infants with their mothers and extend to studies of interaction among groups of children. Children's attitudes toward self are being examined and particular attention is being paid to modification of self esteem so as to help children cope more effectively in social situations.